1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera and, in particular, to a video camera which is provided with a drive device for swinging or tilting the video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to swing or tilt a video camera automatically, an electric pan head device is put on a tripod, the video camera is fixed onto the electric pan head device, and an operation button, which is arranged in the electric pan head device, is operated.
Also, there is known a video camera of a type that is equipped with a grip in the lower portion of a main body thereof and, in order to automatically swing or tilt this type of video camera, the grip must be removed from the video camera or must be folded, and after then the video camera is fixed onto an electric pan head device as in the above-mentioned case, before it can be swung or tilted.
However, in the above-mentioned prior art video cameras, due to the fact that an electric pan head device, a tripod, batteries and other accessories must be carried, they are bulky when they are carried.